puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Pucca (character)
A 10 year old girl, Pucca is the protagonist of the series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu and is constantly trying to kiss him. She is the best friend of Ching. Pucca is a nice person and good friend and has supernatural powers. Pucca Like Garu, Pucca doesn't speak. Pucca instead communicates with giggling, kissing, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". She has also been seen cheering "G-A-R-U" with Ching on one occasion in episode Tokyo-A-Go-Go when Garu was Sumo Wrestling and on another occasion "A-B-Y-O" when they both acted as cheerleaders in the episode Ninjitsu for Dummies. She and Garu also both sing in Hooray for Bollywood! (however, their voices are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians (her parents are never seen and she may've came to live with them temporarily), the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter. She has a pink cat named Yani, who flirts with other cats but is only interested in Garu's black cat, Mio (similar to her flirting with Garu). The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes Ghost Of A Kiss (though it is her ancestor, whom looked exactly like Pucca), Ring Ring's Party Favors when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Gyarados uses her opera voice, destroying most of it, when her hair ties snap off, and He Loves Me Not where her hair was flowing from an unusual power. Pucca is also a talented musician, as shown in And the Band Played Rong, Sooga Size Me, and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over when Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode Tomb It May Concern that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling's, Ho's and Linguini's niece (though it does not mention which side of the family they come from). The back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also states that the chiefs are Pucca's uncles, similar to The Powerpuff Girls. In the episode Tokia A-Go-Go, she makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him in to a volcano. In the episode Dance, Pucca, Dance, her uncles asked if she needs one of their costumes for the party but she shows them what she was sewing, which was a costume of Garu. Many characters think that Pucca is attractive. Several boys had fallen in love with her, including a Western version of Garu in the episode Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas, a rich man called Lazlo Gotalotovich in the episode Prince Not So Charming'' ''who called Pucca beautiful and a clone of Garu in the episode''' 'Romancing The Clone'' who called Pucca cute, and in the episode Hooray For Bollywood ''in a song that Pucca and Garu sang says that Pucca is lovely. It is also reaveled in the episode Full Moon Pucca that she isn't so 'friendy' as she looks because when Garu fall in love with her she was trying to escape from him because of the kisses and she even grossed by them just like him. Personality Pucca wears a red dress with black pants and black shoes. Her hair is tied into two buns with two red hair ties, making her have an odango hairstyl e. She is a supernatural-powered, lovely girl that is more energetic than Garu. Character variatons * '''Puccahontas: An Indian maiden who aids Garunimo on his tasks, only to pass them all herself and gain great honor. She forces Garunimo into marriage, he ses yes and his dad ognases a weding puccahontas is happy so is gaurinmo and he tells her not to be late for ther weding puccahontas dress is made wihh a mint green fabrec wih a hartart on it puccahontas mum walks her up the alel garunimo is glad to see his bride and garunimos cosen ringrings sad to see puccahontas go to garuimo she is perody of disneys pocahontas'Goddess Pucca:' One of the pantheon in a Greek version of Sooga Village, who God Master Soo makes the Goddess of sport. She foils all of the Greek Tobe's cheating attempts to beat Garu. She appears to be a reference to Athena. * Sooga red ranger: In the episode "Sooga Super Squad", Pucca transformed into a parody of the red power ranger. (Garu was blue, Ching was yellow, and Abyo was pink.) * Sumo Cheerleader: In the Tokyo episode both Pucca and Ching, wearing traditional kimono dress, act as cheerleaders for Garu. * Sailor Moon Pucca: '''She tranforms into a Sailor Moon Pucca to save garu * '''Fox: Master Soo wants Pucca to be a fox, as seen in the episode Chicken Spots. * Alien A light green-skinned alien with little antennae and produces green hearts when she's infatuated with Space Ninja Garu and alien pucca cloens him to be alien garu and kissis her alien lips on her bed tuckd up in her blanket above her body . * Orion Pucca A transition shows Garu, dressed up like Captain kirk, leave Earth in a rocket, and encounter her on the moon, which is part of the word "Pucca". She is close in appearance to the Alien Pucca in 'Noodle to the Stars'. * Noodle Girl Pucca has, among other things, a secret identity as Noodle Girl. She used a scepter like Cardcaptor Sakura to transform, wore a suit and helmet ensemble that looked a lot like a Power Ranger uniform (with a noodle emblem on her chest), and she used her noodles as tools in ways borrowed from Spider-Man, Batman, and Catwoman. * Mermaid pucca - Pucca appears as a mermaid in 'A Close Shave'. She helped save the Dugong from having its moustache shaved by Muji. This version of Pucca reappears in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" (with a shorter tail.) Genie pucca - When Garu was trapped on an island in 'Prince Not-So-Charming', a pink bottle washed ashore. When Garu opened it, a Genie that looked like Pucca came out and kissed him, and the colors are pink and pale pink. She is based on the Jeannie of I Dream of Jeannie. * Puccapatra - In an Egyptian version of Sooga Village, Pucca resembles Cleopatra and is the cutest girl in Egypt. Everyone loves her including Garu and Nefertiti Ring-ring garu wants to mary puccapatra becuse they want to be the cutest cople in egypt . Toon Pucca: Toon Pucca is a parody or pun of Minnie Mouse in "Tame That Toon garu wants to kiss pucca Little Red Riding pucca: In Evil Love and also in Flower Power, Pucca looked like Little Red Riding Hood. * Dutch Pucca * Painter: '''this costume appears in the episode stop that yang to restore the ying yang and in the episde treausure of the comfy sofa * '''Cheerleader: '''she cheer garu to win the american futbol. also pucca is a cheerleader in a tokio gogo and other episodes * '''50s Pucca: '''it appear in the episodes ching it on * Sad pucca or angry: When pucca is angry or sad her sobrenatural power become crazy * '''Traveler: She can travel over the world with diferent costumes * Antivirus Pucca: Appears in Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within in Garu's blood * Fisherwoman: *'Spider Pucca: '''it appear in the shorts. *'Wonder Pucca: '''it appear in the pucca shorts. Abilities Pucca, though seemingly not in ninja school like Garu, Abyo and Ching, has shown ninja abilities that far surpasses theirs. She is stronger and faster than any of them and she can use magical abilities when properly motivated, like being able to conjure whirlwinds and earthquakes. As Noodle Girl, she has the ability to use noodles as deadly weapons, such as whips and lassos. Trivia *Pucca's father is owner of the Goh Rong restaurant. It is possible that her father's name is Goh Rong. *Pucca's sister is named Nucca (some fans believe that) but in real tome Pucca is only a simple daugther doesn't have brothers or sisters. *She makes diferent character parodies. *she has supernatural powers, maybe from master soo. *she can to be more strong than the master soo Gallery Angry.png FOTOS DE PUCCA GARU ABYO CHING23-782444.jpg Imagenes boda pucca141.jpg Pucca250280.jpg Model pucca.jpg PUCCA EXPLORADORA.jpg Pucca gallery 97.jpg Pucca goddess.jpg Pucca y garu.jpg Puccabeach.jpg Puccapatra.jpg Sick pucca.png 1253208294865 f.jpg Around8.JPG Pucca h.jpg Cute pucca.jpg umhg.JPG Pucca fox.jpg takethisclone.JPG PUCCA.JPG Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females